The Books of Bloodoak
by chrysanthemumsies
Summary: "The Books of Bloodoak only have one future for the prince of lies and mischief: that of a thawed love with a human woman." Series of books in the setting of a storybook, with AU story lines based off of fairytales. Lokane. Rated T for some darkness and the barest of adult themes. Current book: Beauty and the Beast, "The Frozen Apple of Idunn."
1. a caution

_**A/N : **__Alright, this is my first fanfiction in this archive and/or style, so go easy on me! _

_*Note: This has absolutely no relation to the Bloodoak trees mentioned in the Edge Chronicles, as I just learned of the name correlation now._

* * *

.

a caution

.

Bestowed upon the bark of the Bloodoak tree are these books of truth, futures withheld into the great power sealed within the magical wood, in which none can compare.

Written in the ink of the scarlet sap, these pages hold not only the key to the futures entangled among the prince of lies, but among the magic alike to none in the lands; that of true love in a cold heart.

These books, told by the rings of the deadened tree of Bloodoak, are no folklore. These are the futures of the chance prince, where all of these futures can happen yet only one will prevail above all.

Take note, weary reader, that these futures are forthcoming. Do not meddle in the lives of those involved, as doing so will destroy these pages and the very magic upholding the futures of the realms.

After you've seen the power of the Bloodoak tree in the magical futures you will soon hold knowledge of, return this to its original place of resting, and never return.

The prince of lies only has one future for him; that of the love with a human woman whom a future without magic would never allow him to have.

A future without magic is a future without the Bloodoak, who has sacrificed its magic to save the life of the prince, who without this sacred power, would never survive his immortality.

The Books of Bloodoak only have one future for the prince of lies and mischief.

That future is of magic and that of a thawed love, and that fact is something that needn't be compromised in all of the realms held around the kingdom this lies within:

The kingdom of Asgard.

.

* * *

_(Please) review to your heart's content, and I hope you enjoy the ride._


	2. preface

_Wow, I didn't expect this much attention! Thanks so much, you guys!_

* * *

.

preface

.

Once upon a time, in a world away from what we know as home, there was a kingdom.

This kingdom, known by many, was ruled by a powerful, fair king that was mastered in the art of magic. The queen, a woman of immense kindness as well as a gifted sorceress, was graced with two princes as sons; one of birth, and one of chance.

The birth prince, though uninterested in the art of magic belonging with his true parents, was popular amongst the kingdom. He was a prince of thunder, carrying a mighty hammer that struck lightning into the rain, and the people saw him as a worthy protector of the kingdom. He was very strong, very kind, and very handsome, as well as the eldest in line to bestow upon the throne. He was a gentleman, as well as a man skilled in the art of war, which was a compelling trait for the good of the kingdom. His only weakness was his hastiness, the way that he didn't think through his actions before acting, and that made the king worried about officially appointing him the crown prince.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, though, there lay the son of chance.

As a newborn, the ice kingdom he was prince of was defeated in perilous battle. The fair king who fought the beasts of sorcery pitied the helpless child whose small stature was sure to have him abandoned by the king, so he stole it away and used his magic to change its appearance to appear more alike to his own kingdom. Rather than being discovered as the son of an ice beast with frozen skin and sharp, black teeth, he appeared as a pale baby with inky black hair and intelligent green eyes, the complete opposite of who would soon be his brother.

The queen, the only other person who knew of its heritage, treated the baby as her own. She raised it alongside her true son as another prince, one of magic and knowledge rather than of thunder and war. The two sons grew up as brothers and friends over the many years their lifespan contained, each eating the golden apples in harmony that kept the kingdom immortal. They were inseparable for the longest of times, each making up for what the other lacked, and played tricks on the kingdom together in boyish fun. Their love for each other was strong, stronger than any other love imaginable, and that in itself was enough for the king to let go of his fear of raising a potential beast as a son.

The sons didn't know of the true parentage of the youngest prince for the longest while. The fair king, after protecting his kingdom of the intruding ice beasts during the crown prince coronation of his eldest son, saved the princes after the eldest raced off to the snow kingdom to fight the king. With that, angered by the immaturity of the one that should have been crowned that day, the king banished him to our world and stripped him of his powers.

The youngest son, his mind sharp, was becoming aware of his true being after encountering his true home, and the feelings that accompanied it. Upset, he questioned the king ruthlessly until he learned of the truth; that underneath the facade of a handsome body, he was indeed a beast of frozen blue skin and bloodthirsty red eyes, a monster. Soon thereafter, the king himself fell into a deep sleep of revival from the audacity of what he revealed, which in turn forced the prince to hold the throne he always wanted. Only now, he knew that it would have never been his, despite his obvious maturity over the brother that was to be crown prince upon his return.

He took the chance to ensure the throne to be his, as he was the prince of lies and mischief after all. He visited his brother on our world and convinced him that the king was dead, therefore leaving the eldest to be stranded as human until the end of his days. He returned, only to transport to the home he was abandoned from to speak with the king, the father that didn't want him. He told him that, as long as it would ensure the ice beasts to leave his kingdom from their grasp, he would allow the king to take back the cube of immense power that the beasts were after, as well as kill his adoptive father.

He agreed.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen in itself, as the temporary king was yet again, the prince of lies. Rather than letting the ice king kill who he called father, he killed the beast himself and earned the gratitude of the kingdom. There was only one thing left to do; kill his brother and ensure that the throne would forever be his, as his thirst for power was too great. But, there was someone that wouldn't allow that to happen: the gatekeeper of the bridge between our world and theirs foretold of the danger, and brought the eldest son back to the kingdom to fight his brother.

The king awoke, and the rightful prince prevailed against the greed that subsided into the one he had called his brother. In the process, though, the cube of immense power was dropped into our world, and the prince of chance fell from the bridge and into the abyss of no return. The king was saddened by the events that took place, as even him could not save his son, even with his immense powers.

Only, that wasn't the last of the prince.

After his fall, he was tortured by a power of immense greed, and shaped to become the controller of a world needing to be conquered; our own. Following the words of who changed him into something evil, he came to our world and began the destruction, clearing out the ignorance of this world in anticipation of the force he was only puppeting for.

He didn't prevail.

His brother was now in our forces by the time of his defeat, and the twisted prince was sentenced to prison in his kingdom, once and for all. The king, angered by the doings of who he still called son, made sure that he could not escape through treachery alone. While incarcerated, though, another threat was too apparent; the elves of darkness were upon them.

Among the chaos, his mother was killed, a fact that, when told, he became completely distraught. The only thing him and his brother had in common, now, was the fury that they felt for the death of their mother. With that, after being released to accompany his brother, the two set off to fight the elves and avenge their mother and destroy the elves that were meaning to conquer all the worlds. In the midst of battle, though, in a last resort he sacrificed himself to save his brother and kill the leader of the dark elves. In his dying breath, gathering the sparse compassion he had left in his empty heart, he apologized to his brother and to all he has wronged.

But, once and for all, he was the prince of lies and mischief. Even the end wasn't the conclusion of his life.

Leaving a corpse of a dark elf, his magic changing its appearance to one of his own, he jumped from the befallen kingdom into his own, as his thirst for power was not yet quenched. While the fair king was grieving for his supposed lost son, his powers vulnerable, the prince of chance attacked. Using a spell in the language of magic to ensure victory, he inflicted his father into the deep sleep he was so used to, only… he would not awake.

Taking the throne once again, changing his form to that of his father, he finally held the power he so craved. He finally controlled what should have always been his: the land of his false upbringing and the lies that had cultivated within it. He was no longer just the son of a ruler, no longer a prince of lies and deceit.

He had become king.

.

* * *

_Review, please! Thanks to all of you that have so far!_


	3. book one: The Frozen Apple of Idunn

_Again, wow, thanks for the reviews! This is the opening for the first book, which has a beauty and the beast theme. _

_While, lately, everything has been in storybook style... it'll regulate into normal speech by part one, AKA next chapter._

* * *

_._

book one: The Frozen Apple of Idunn

.

There is said to be a prince of lies, banished by the great All-Father, who resides in the palace of Jotunheim.

After stealing the almighty Odin's throne, throwing the king into an endless slumber, the prince of lies ordered for the kingdom of Jotunheim to be completely isolated by Asgardian forces. No one fought his orders, as he was wearing the magical facade of the hidden king, Odin's whereabouts unknown to the oblivious people.

By luck alone, though, the mighty prince Thor of Asgard discovered this treachery, and searched the realms for a magic-user to awaken his father, as his own magic was null.

He received the aide of a sorcerer of Vanaheim, and used the gifted potion of enlightenment to awake his father, the true king of the stolen land.

Being the only person able to disarm the magic of his twisted son, Odin awoke in a fury and threw the prince of lies from his throne, and into the hands of the palace guards.

Angry of the actions of his untrue son, he proclaimed the following curse:

"Prince Loki, once of Asgard,

you have an evil alike to those only of your true people,

so you shall be returned."

Summoning a golden apple of immortality from Idunn's orchard, the great All-Father froze it with his magic and dropped it at the feet of the captured prince.

"This apple of immortality will only thaw as your heart does in itself,

and only then will you need it the most.

I take away your form, I change you into the Jotun you always were,

and sentence you to rule the only land your greed had forgotten:

Jotunheim.

If you never find someone to love in your heart,

and them to you,

you will be forced to live immortality within the bounds of the frozen realm,

never to return."

And with that, the great Odin ripped the very Asgardian facade from the prince of lies, and banished him to the homeland of a forever winter:

The ice kingdom of Jotunheim.

.

* * *

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews! This is the opening for book one. Every opening for every book will continue on from the preface with different circumstances._

_Sneak peek for part one of book one, titled 'The Ice Palace':_

.

His face was grotesque, angled sharply in places only a skeleton could provide. His eyes, framed with long black lashes, only paved the way to a bloody red that overtook the sclera completely, making what should have been white and green become a pool of vibrant crimson. The only thing that breached the color was a dot, a black pinpoint of a pupil that was focused directly on her. His cheekbones seemed swollen, making the rest of his face contrast in deep, malformed shadows. His lips, or lack thereof, opened emotionlessly into a natural grimace for her to glimpse black, pointed teeth, their razor-sharp ends seeming to slice through the delicate air.

His skin was the color of a milky film over blue sodalite, the colors fading intensities that ran over the skin she could see. He was clothed unlike the half-naked others, wearing a leather bodysuit that paid more mind to his muscles, which could have been mistaken as bones because of the rigidity they carried. Several scars marred his flesh, along with a thin, raised sequence of lines that built imperial designs over his skin.

His hair was the only pleasant thing about him; rather that choppy and severe, the black tresses grew out thin and silkily, falling between his shoulder blades and brushing away from his face effortlessly. His matching eyebrows were neatly trimmed, and were prominently even over what should have been a passionate emotion, alike to the ones she had seen in the past. Only now, all he held was not an air of unstableness, nor evilness, not even that of mischief:

He held the expression of a fatigued king, about to order the execution of another prisoner he found no need for.

Only, his deep, mangled voice spoke otherwise:

"Jane Foster, to what do I owe the pleasure by your arrival to Jotunheim?"

.


End file.
